Fionna the Detective
by Aripeace
Summary: Rated T for some language and violence. Alternate Universe. When Flame Perston is killed at Ooo High, Fionna Adventure brings it upon herself to figure out who has killed one of her best friends. But will things get ugly when she and Marshall Lee Abadeer decide to solve this mystery together?
1. Chapter 1

**Because of my story "Memories" booming success, I decided to make TWO new stories. That's right, TWO!**

**Just kidding, I was going to make two new stories anyways, I just wanted to finish Memories first.**

**DISCLAIMER: Shall I make this like Memories? I shall.  
Ari: Alright, let's have Fionna first.  
Fionna: Are you serious? I know I am going to mess this up. I mean I haven't even practiced yet, c'mon man!  
Ari: Hurry up, so what if you are the first person? Nobody cares about what you be doing! (*wink wink*)  
Fionna: Okay, if you say so... Aripeace doesn't own Ad.. Adventure Time, Perdertern Ward and Nertersher Agrelli own everything.  
Ari: You guys know what she meant.**

**Anyways, on with the story! I hope you like! :3 You might want to read a bit closely in this story as well... **

* * *

"Yo, FP where you going man?" the friend of the redhead asked.

FP was Flame Perston, a popular young junior, who every girl wanted for themselves. "I have detention man, remember that Mr. Petrikov got mad at me for throwing the plane at him?" he responded, flipping his orange mohawk and heading for Room 745, detention center.

A person watched from the shadows, staying silent. When Flame looked over to where the mysterious person was, they snuck down further, making sure not to be seen. This was an important job they had been training for.

"But dude, you said we would play Black Ops!" the friend, who's name was Jake Autar, a ginger who was funny and reminded everyone of a dog, protested.

Flame turned towards Jake. "Sorry bro, I hate surprise detentions too. Later, 'kay?" he smiled at Jake, then went towards the room.

Jake sighed and walked to the front of the school to find his brother Jermaine.

_Detention sucks,_ FP thought.

He was fiddling with his #2 Pencil, which had a couple marks on it, and was really tiny. He was close to "finishing" the pencil and had been bragging about it to the whole school. _I should have just skipped this lame thing and played with Jake._

He looked around the room and saw Bonnibel Bubblegum, who was a nerd, and surprisingly got detention for a week for skipping detention. She seemed somewhat interested in her trigonometry homework.

FP saw Marceline Abadeer, the school's bad girl. She was chewing on a pen and having trouble writing an essay.

There was one more person. Fallon Heat. Some would call her Flame Princess, because of her obvious crush on Flame, and the fact that she got angry all the time. He had to admit, she was cute, but she wasn't his type. Everywhere he went, he would catch her sneaking peeks at him.

The last forty five minutes of detention seemed longer than they had to. When Mr. Cupcake announced they could leave, Fallon jumped out of her seat, literally, and ran out the door, giving one last look at Flame.

FP went to the back of the school, where nobody goes, but his parents pick him up there instead of the front. He took out his phone, but before he could dial his father's number, someone tackled and pinned him to the ground.

He groaned as he hit the ground, and all of the sudden, there was a knife at his neck.

"No! Please, don't do this! What do you want? Money? I have money!" FP tried to bargain.

The attacker took off their mask, and Flame gasped.

"Ah-!" He tried to scream.

...

"Why are there police cars at the school?" the blonde girl asked Fallon.

"I don't know Fionna," Fallon responded. They ran towards the yellow "Police Line Do Not Cross" tape surrounding an area near the back of the school. There was a couple students there, which included Jake Autar, who was crying.

"Jake! What happened?" Fionna asked her friend, stroking his back. He looked up, his eyes teary and his face wet.

"Flame. Someone killed him!" Jake sobbed. "I should've gotten detention with him..." he trailed off, wiping his face. "I need to go home, I can't go to school knowing that my best friend is dead." he said, still crying, taking out his phone and calling his mother to tell her to pick him up.

Fionna sat down, cross-legged, and tears started running down her face. She had known Flame since 2nd grade, and they had always been really close. Fallon got down next to her, hugging her.

"It's okay Fionna. It will be alright, we will get through this together." Fallon comforted her friend.

"But what about you? He was your crush!" Fionna said to her.

"He never liked me back though. It's okay Fi, Flame is going to be missed by everyone." Fallon tightened her grip around her friend and helped her up. "We should go to class."

"Yea." Fionna agreed.

* * *

**So how's that for a first chapter? **

**If you have read Memories, you know how short my chapters can be.**

**Please review! It makes me super happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How are you all?**

**So, I have decided to write my responses to reviews like the awesome people do it, so I can feel awesome even though i'm not. ToT**

**_RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:_**

**_The Nephilim King Michael: _Thank you! ^o^**

_**swagrockstar:**_** Well, it's not, cause Flame is kinda dead... but either way if he was still alive it wouldn't be a Flameona.**

_**Guest:**_** Sorry, my computer had a heart attack and broke, I'm trying to update as soon as possible! :D**

**_Demigod-girl43:_ I'm glad you liked Memories! And you will just have to keep reading to find out.. :3**

**_newsuperyoshi:_ Is five out of ten a passing grade?**

**...**

**DISCLAIMER:  
Ari: How about Cake?  
Cake: Alright honeybuns..  
Cake: Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own everything, cause they be awesome.  
Ari: So I'm not awesome?  
Cake: Well, sweetcheeks, not AS awesome.  
Ari: *gets down on knees* ONE DAYYY!**

**Enjoi!**

* * *

"Class, I suppose you have heard about the incident with Flame Perston, but we will continue class, no matter." said Mrs. Nuts, who was Fionna's last period teacher, and was a bit nuts in the head.

Fionna clenched her fists. Flame's death wasn't something that could just be skipped like it didn't happen at all. Flame meant a lot to her, and had no right to treat him like that. She dug her nails into her skin to avoid punching the teacher in the face.

"Okay students, there will be a new project due next..." Fionna tuned out Mrs. Nuts.

Why would someone want to kill Flame? He never did anything bad, well, except get detention and mess with the teachers. But that doesn't give a perfectly good reason to kill someone.

Fionna looked over at Fallon, who was looking out the window with a sort of longing. Fionna could tell Fallon was thinking of Flame. _Poor Fallon_, Fionna thought. _That's so sad that her crush would just be killed...__  
_

The final bell rang and Fionna began to pack up her things and put them in her green backpack. She walked out of class with Fallon, and then waved goodbye. Fallon went to the back of the school while Fionna walked home out the front.

"Fi! What's up?" someone asked her. She turned around and saw the senior Marshall Lee.

He had midnight black hair, and was somewhat a goth, but she knew he was a really fun dude at heart. He loved to prank teachers and he played a bass, which was in the shape of an axe. His eyes were full of concern for the young girl.

"Have you heard about Flame?"

"That one fire-head?"

"Yea."

"What about him?"

"He was killed." Fionna said flatly, water threatening to spill out of her eyes. "Everyone has been treating his death like it didn't even matter. Marshall, me and Flame were friends since the 2nd grade!" she cried, tears running down her face. "I miss him."

Marshall walked beside her, a hand around her. He then went in front of her, both hands on her shoulders. "Well, we should become detectives!" he exclaimed, his eyes shining with the usual excitement they always had. "We will find out who killed Flame!"

Fionna smiled and hugged Marshall Lee. "Thanks for making me feel better... partner in crime."

...

"Cake I'm home!" Fionna shouted into the doorway. After there was no answer, she took off her backpack, went to the couch, turned on the TV and hugged her green backpack.

"You only hug your backpack when you are sad. What's wrong?" asked the 27 year old behind her. Cake was a brunette with blonde highlights, who's parents adopted Fionna.

"Flame was killed." Fionna replied, trying to hide any emotion from her voice, so she would seem tough, like her "sister" had always taught her to be.

Cake read her mind. "You want to cry. It's okay to cry when someone you love dies."

The bunny-hatted girl broke down into tears instantly. Cake comforted her by giving her a hug, then tickling her. Fionna grinned and pushed her sister off of her. "Me and Marshall are partners in crime. We are going to find out who killed him."

"Babycakes, you shouldn't get into the police's work."

"But I have to!"

Cake sighed. "You are so stubborn Fi... alright. But don't tell nobody, okay?" The brunette whispered into Fionna's ear, "'cause anyone could be the murderer..." she grinned and patted her sister on the head, getting a suspicious look from the blonde.

...

Marshall greeted Fionna with an attempt to scare her, but only received a punch in the shoulder.

"I've never done this 'detective stuff," Fionna whispered. "What do we do?"

Marshall replied, "Just act normal. Continue school normally, but if you see someone that seems suspicious, follow them around. Get clues, and suspect everyone."

"Even you?" Fionna asked.

"Even me." Marshall smirked. "See ya later alligator."

"In a while crocodile." Fionna walked to homeroom which was Mrs. Petrikov's math class. Fionna never was good at math, and the classroom was always cold, so both of them hated each other.

Perhaps Mrs. Petrikov was the murderer.

After school was over, Fionna went to 976, her first period classroom.

"Mrs. Petrikov?" Fionna peeked her head in through the door. No one was there. She found this as an opportunity, and snuck in. The blonde looked through the desk's drawers, finding only love letters from her husband, Mr. Petrikov. Not to mention lots of ice packs, and other cold related things.

Fionna was about to leave when she saw something on Mrs. Petrikov's desk. A number two pencil. The one Flame had been bragging to the whole school about. Why was it on her teacher's desk though?

The door opened and Mrs. Petrikov walked in. "Fionna Adventure! What are you doing in my classroom?" she screeched.

Fionna turned around and held up the pencil. "Why is Flame's pencil on your desk?" she asked.

"It... it was on the ground..." the old lady protested, and the young girl paced towards her, glaring. "Okay, okay someone gave it to me!"

"Who did?" Fionna questioned, getting Mrs. Petrikov up against the wall.

"I... I can't tell you! I don't know what will happen if I do, but I know something bad will happen!" the teacher cried.

Fionna could tell this old lady was too weak to kill a sophomore, but this was a clue, so she kept it. "Fine. Have a nice day." she said, storming out the door and giving the scared lady one last look.

But she dropped the pencil.

* * *

**Please subscribe, and click that like button down there!**

**And don't forget to comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My friends threw me in a fifty degree pool at my birthday party. Shout out to the BEST FRIENDS EVER.**

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**_

_**xXAdventureTimedaBossXx: **_**I don't know how to respond to that...**

**DISCLAIMER: How about Flame Prince?  
FP: Wow, you really hate me huh? Made me die in this story and made me a bad guy in your other story.  
Ari: But I made you a good guy in Guild. :3  
FP: Yeah, I guess so. Fine. Just this one time though. Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own everything, Aripeace just decided to make a fanfiction cause she is lonely.  
Ari: It's true...**

**But anyways. Enjoy this chapter! It is what happened with Marshall last chapter. :)**

* * *

"See you later alligator." I waved goodbye to her.

Fionna smiled at me, that beautiful smile that I loved so much. "In a while crocodile."

I entered my homeroom classroom, algebra. The teacher put me next to the nerd, Bubba Gumball. His big glasses made him look somewhat of a hipster, not to mention his sister Bonnibel was another science nerd.

"Hola, Bubbly." I greeted him, giving him a toothy grin as he sat down in the seat next to me.

The pink-haired senior glared at me before responding. "Shut it Marshall. I don't want to deal with you today. In fact, I don't want to deal with you for the rest of my life. But here I am, in math class, sitting next to you, a stuck-up emo dude who plays music to deal with his life problems."

The class apparently heard and 'ooo'ed at me. I flushed and retorted, "Well at least I'm not a math nerd who has pink, gay-ass hair, not to mention hits on dudes. At least my music is good and people like it, and my hair, is indeed, sexy."

"Whatever." He muttered. I gave him a half-smile before giving him a playful punch in the arm.

The bell rang and math class began. "Why aren't your notebooks out? This isn't your free time, this is-"

"SPARTA!" Ash Nickelson shouted from the back of the room. The class laughed, and next to me Bubba chuckled. I groaned, realizing this was the jerk that broke my sister's heart.

The teacher, Mr. Chromicorn, turned around. "Shut your facehole, Nickelson. Nobody wants to hear you talk."

I laughed at the rude comment Mr. Chromicorn made and air-fist-bumped him. He smiled and continued, "Alright, do the problems on the board. This is what we did yesterday, remember? The quadratic formula, okay start. Whoever finishes first can make me do a dare of their choice! No inappropriate things!" The algebra teacher ran a hand through his lighting white hair.

As I was rushing to do the problems on the board, I noticed Gumball wasn't solving the problems. Which weirded me out, because he _was _a mathematical nerd and all. I noticed him doing something else.

Drawing?

It was probably just a new style of his. Maybe he was becoming one of those people that just doodled randomly in class and ended up drawing extremely nice things. Like the Mona Lisa. Or something. I looked over at his notebook.

He saw me peeking over at him and covered up the drawing.

I squinted suspiciously at him, then continued back to solving the problems. A couple times I tried to see what he was doing, but he gave me a look that sent me back to doing my own work.

"Done!" Bubba yelled and raised his hand.

I used this opportunity to snatch the notebook out of his hand. "No!" he yelled and tackled me out of my chair. "Give it!" I looked at him, and his eyes were full of panic.

"What's so important about this?" I pushed him off of me and opened to the most recent page.

It was a sketch of Flame. But there was something wrong.

It seemed so realistic. The drawing's eyes were lifeless and I could have sworn his hair was moving. A pool of blood was on the floor, next to a knife. I gasped and threw the notebook back at him, going against the wall.

The class was looking at us, obviously curious as to what was going on, and Mr. Chromicorn had a questioning look on his face.

Gumball was staring at me, his eyes full of pain and his hands were shaky, not to mention holding a pencil. A number two pencil. Flame's number two pencil.

The bell rang and the rest of the class hesitantly took their backpacks and left, looking at me or Gumball before leaving the room. "I will leave you two alone," the teacher said before taking his things and closing the door.

"What in the name of hell was that?" I asked. "Why do you have Flame's pencil?"

"It wasn't me that killed him. I swear. I swear upon God. I...I don't know. It just.. happened. You've seen me in art class. You know I can't draw. Even if I could I wouldn't draw _that_. I don't know what got into me." he explained to me, a scared look in his eyes.

It shocked me to see that drawing.

It wasn't what it was about that frightened me. It was how realistic it was. It seemed somehow more realistic than anything I have ever experienced. Flame's eyes, the way they looked at you, it wasn't normal. I was scared.

But I knew Gumball didn't do it. There's no way. It was true what he said. Gumball is innocent.

...

"Where is it? Ugh!" Fionna threw her backpack on the ground frustrated.

I picked up her backpack and handed it to her. "Where is what?" I asked.

"Flame's number two pencil!" she shouted.

I silenced her, my eyes growing wide. How could she have the number two pencil if Gumball had it? Looks like I will have to interview him another time.

* * *

**Favorite.**

**Follow.**

**And just maybe review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, and once again I continue to apologize for my lack of updating soon. There have been lots of things which have been stalling me. I mean, this is the internet. There are lots of things that stall me from updating.**

_**RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:**_

_**xXAdventureTimedaBossXx :**_** Oh, okay. :P**

_**EmoChickLover: **_**1. I am doing quite well my friend. 2. Psh, strawberries are way too mainstream. In other words I don't like strawberries. But I love chocolate. CHOCOLATE FOR THE WIN!**

_**Vampire Princess Awesome:**_** Aw, thank you! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: What about the Ice ?  
IK: What's up homedog?  
Ari: No. Just no.  
IK: Homeboy?  
Ari: No.  
IK: Dawg?  
Ari: -_-  
IK: Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own it and have all the rights?  
Ari: Yayy!**

* * *

_May 17th, 2013_

_Once you have killed, its a lot easier to do it again. I feel that's why there are so many serial killers._

_I now know why so many decide to kill again. That feeling of revenge and just... happiness I guess, it just pulls them forward, keeps them going, and not even a lifetime in prison can stop you._

_When I drove that knife into Flame's chest, I saw his eyes dull over. That's how you know someone is dead. When you look into their eyes, but they aren't looking at you, they aren't looking at anything. Their eyes are the only memory of their living being._

_I have changed from being the one innocent child my family have always thought me to be. I wish I could find someone to vent to, someone who was like me. Someone who enjoyed to kill._

_(picture unable to be shown)_

_You see that picture? That's a screenshot of the news a couple weeks ago. A little boy was killed by someone who pushed him off a bridge. That person was me. I felt so exhilarated, so (text unreadable). And to kill Flame Perston, a person who he trusted, the look in his eyes when he saw who I was, well I wanted to laugh. So I did as I killed him. As I drove that knife again and again into his heart I laughed with joy._

_Am I going insane? I think so. But it feels so good... I will just stay undercover for now..  
_

_Actually, I think I will go to the Nightosphere. Have some fun. Lots of fun._

_Sincerely,_

_-(text unreadable)_

_ . . ._

"Fionna, we just need to calm down. We have been searching for clues for days." Marshall put his arm around his bunny girl, causing her to blush. They were at Fionna's house. Cake was at her boyfriend's- Lord Mono's - house.

"What about that amusement park, um, what's it called?" Fionna suggested.

"The Nightosphere?"

"Yea! Let's go there! Bubblegum told me it was really fun and she went there with Gumball!" Fionna said excitedly. Memories of the terrifying drawing that Gumball made came flooding back to Marshall, but he pushed it away and smiled. "I will call Fallon and see if she is busy!"

She opened her phone and put it next to her ear, then she went into the kitchen.

"She's busy." Fionna said to Marshall, walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh well," He grabbed his wallet and pulled out 50 bucks. "How much are the tickets?"

. . .

Fionna screamed and grabbed on to Marshall as they fell 300 feet to the ground. Marshall laughed in pure delight as they rode the _Hudson_, a rollercoaster that tested you not to vomit or pee your pants in fear.

"Calm down bunny girl," Marshall hugged Fionna, wrapping his arms around her. Fionna sighed with relief knowing the ride was over and she was in arms of her best friend.

They continued to go around and ride.

The final ride they went on was the Ferris Wheel. They got on to a purple car and ascended into the air. Fionna laughed as she stuck her head out, enjoying the breeze.

_She's so beautiful, _Marshall thought, staring at her. _You'll never find a girl like Fionna.._.

"Tomorrow is Flame's funeral," Fionna stuck her head back in the car and snapping Marshall out of his thoughts.

"Oh, alright."

"You are coming right?" Fionna asked, placing her hands on her sides.

"Of course, anything for my little bunny," Marshall put his arm around her shoulder and kissing her forehead.

_Does he like me? _Fionna thought, blushing and putting her head down.

She looked up to find Marshall staring back at her. Fionna bit her lip and they leaned closer to each other. She sucked her breath in.

"PASSENGERS," A voice on the intercom above them rang, surprising and separating the two. "WE WILL NEED TO YOU EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. ONCE YOU LEAVE THE FERRIS WHEEL, EXIT THE NIGHTOSPHERE. DO NOT PANIC."

"Shit." Marshall said. "What happened."

"I don't know. I'll ask the guy after we get out."

People screamed and ran out of their cars. There were police officers instructing people where to go, children who could barely keep up with their parents, elderly people struggling to exit the park without getting crushed by the crowd.

"What happened?" Fionna shouted to one of the officers, trying to overcome the noise.

"You don't want to know kid!" He turned around, his semi-long brown hair shadowing his features.

"Yes we do!" Marshall stood next to Fionna.

"Okay. Two families were in the Evil Cloud, you know the rollercoaster? When they went into the 'cave' they were fine, when they went out, well, they were stabbed and dead."

Fionna gasped and Marshall grabbed her hand. "I think it's time to go," he muttered to her, before following the crowd.

* * *

**Ugh. I hate how my chapters are always so short, but I can't find a way to make them bigger. Someone give me tips.**

**Don't forget to review and fave and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. For once I don't have anything to report for you guys. I mean, do you want to hear about my little sister's six month belated birthday party? Uhm, if you do, well then PM me. . .**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**_RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:_  
**

**_Reoitear:_ I like the murder mystery romance too! :P  
**

**_Demigod-girl43:_ Aw, stahp it you!**

**_Vampire Princess Awesome:_ YOU WILL NEVER KNOW!**

**_Fioleeluver(Guest):_ I would be glad to do mah thang. :D**

** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**As always guys, thank for all the lovely reviews! They make me so happy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Gumball?  
Gum: Do I know you?  
Ari: No.  
Gum: :I Aripeace doesn't own Adventure Time, but she loves Minecraft! Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri are the ones who own Adventure Time, but I'm not sure if they like Minecraft!  
Ari: *tear That. . was. . . beautiful.**

**Wanna know what I like?  
NOT YOU.  
****Ell oh ell gurl jay kay. (If you know what that says, I applaud you.)**

* * *

_May 19th, 2013_

_I've thought about this recently, you know, in the shower and stuff._

_What makes dark rooms so, so, unnerving, so 'scary'? _

_I was never afraid of the dark, but I know that almost everyone is. I guess its just not being able to see what could be lurking in the corner, say like a demon, or a ghost._

_I remember a short period in my life, I think when I was about six. I remember, something coming into my room, and when I would wake up, it would be there, watching me. I had no idea what it was, but I think that's been the only thing in my life that has ever scared me._

_It went on for about a year or so, until I decided to fight back. I hated this creature, terrifying me, and it had gone on for so long, I could sense when it was there, and where it would be._

_I covered its blood with a knife, killing it so effortlessly, that I think it might have even wanted to die._

_I know that deep down inside me, there's this little part of me that's afraid. Afraid of the dark. It could be there, watching me. Sometimes, I don't want to open my eyes when I wake up, because I'm afraid of finding its black soulless eyes staring into mine._

_I honestly don't know what made me want to write about this topic today. Perhaps just getting my feelings out? I'm not exactly sure._

_So, as I said last entry, I went to the Nightopshere. I had that feeling again. The one were you just need to do something. That something I did. I think I overdid it this time. I went to the Evil Cloud and killed the line of cars that went through the tunnel. It wasn't that difficult, I just acted like one of the plastic statues in the tunnel, and the coaster goes slow in that part, so it was easy to just kill them._

_Easy deaths. The ones that torture them are the ones I don't like. I'm not a rapist, or the human centipede type, not even the jigsaw type. I like simple easy kills, ones that don't hurt the victim that much._

_But anyways, I need to go. Until next time._

_. . ._

"Fionna, stop!" Marshall chased after Fionna, who was walking away towards her house. "Please, talk to me, tell me what's wrong!"

Fionna turned around, her eyes glassy. "Marshall, I don't want to do this anymore. Do you know what we're getting into? Two families were killed just right now, and what if we die going after that- that murderer?"

Marshall had thought about this. He couldn't let his bunny girl get hurt, just because of a stupid idea of his.

He hugged her, a soft, comforting hug that released all the pain from her body. She relaxed into his grip and hugged him back. "Fionna," he whispered, splitting the peaceful silence.

This being his last year at Ooo High, the seniors had a prom, where their dates could be from any school, of any age. Marshall had been gathering up the courage for a couple weeks to ask her, but he believed that now was the perfect time.

"Will you go to prom with me?" he asked, speaking into her ear so she could hear him clearly.

_So he does like me,_ she thought. "Yes." Fionna answered, smiling.

. . .

My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum.

I'm not sure what I saw that last day that I had detention for a week. But I'm sure that it scarred me for life. I don't know what to think anymore. She could be there, about to kill me.

She laughed when she killed Flame.

She drove the knife through his rib cage and into his right ventricle. Blood spurted from the wound as she continued to stab it.

Crawling into my bed and rocking myself back and forth has become a regular habit. When I get home from school I cry. Whenever I close my eyes I see her stabbing him.

She saw me seeing her kill him. She walked up to me and put the knife to my neck. The blood on it was still warm and I choked back my vomit. She told me not to tell anyone or she would make me pay.

I'm scared. I know she killed the two families at the Nightosphere.

My parents know that something is wrong. My brother, Gumball, comes into my room when I am in there and tries to comfort me. What he's trying to do doesn't make me feel better.

I hear my mother and father talking about sending me to a mental hospital. I don't really argue with that.

I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what to do. The once smart, courageous woman in me is gone. It's replaced with a scared, about-to-be mental patient.

I only know one thing:

My name is Bonnibel Bubblegum.

* * *

**Meh, sorry about not updating sooner... **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry. Really. Truly sorry. I haven't updated in like... 2 months or so. So. So sorry.**

**aksjhdflkjahsdkfjhaklsdhfkjashfkjhaslkjdhfkjashfnb zxm,cbvmaklsyriw**

**_RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:_**

**_BatgirlReturns: _If I reply to this I am going to have to reveal the murderer.**

**_Guest:_ Quite the guess. See above response.  
**

**xnzmcbvmnzxbcv,mnzbxmcnvbgljasiurwoiurishdmjf,mnzx bc,vhgsakjdyfa**

**DISCLAIMER: Mmm, yes, indeed, how about Peppermint Butler? (as suggested by Fioleefan-12)**

**PButt: Would you care for tea?  
Ari: I hate tea.  
PButt: Very well then.  
Ari: Come on, do the disclaimer.  
PButt: Drink some tea.  
Ari: merp. *drinks* *vomits*  
PButt: Aripeace does not own Adventure Time, Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri own everything.  
Ari: *cries in a corner***

* * *

_The kids that whine about their parents not letting them do drugs and have sex or whatever, they make me mad. They don't know how good they have it. They don't know how good it is to have parents that care about your self-being._

_They don't know how good it is to have parents._

_They don't know how good it is to be loved._

_Journal, I feel its time to tell you about my life and how much it sucks butt._

_I never knew who my mother was. I believe she died at childbirth. My father never tells me about her. It's difficult not having a mother. Not having anyone to hug or tuck you in at night._

_And my father, my idiotic father, how I hate him so much. He would ground me for weeks at a time, when I didn't even DO ANYTHING! I swear, one day I will kill him, just like I killed everyone else I hate._

_I don't have any siblings. I have a cat named Flambo, however he only visits me sometimes, and whenever he does I give him half of the little food my father gives me for dinner. I feel he's off better than I am._

_At school, I only have one friend. Fionna. She takes in every 'lost puppy'. She has it too good. Boys come crawling after her all the time. All the time she's asked out, but every time she says no._

_But enough of me, it's time for bed, and I'm tired._

_. . ._

Fionna rode her bike to school, as she usually did. People don't really notice this about her, but she actually enjoyed being outside and in mother nature's world.

Arriving at her school, she saw someone catch her eye and call out to her.

"Fionna! Hey, Fionna!" she waved, grinning.

The blonde girl screamed and giggled, running towards her to hug her.

"Marceline is back!" Fionna laughed, squeezing her friend Marceline.

Marceline was the school's bad girl. Everyone knew who she was, and she was respected. She played the bass, like her brother.

Every couple of days, she would disappear to who knows where, causing suspicion and detentions even Marshall Lee, her brother,never knew where she went when she left.

"Ahahah! How ya doing bunny?" Marceline tugged at the ear on Fionna's hat.

As they talked to each other about crazy things, Fionna thought it was strange that she had left on the day the Flame died. And that she had happened to just return to school today.

_No Fionna, it's just coincidence. She leaves all the time it's not her._

But Fionna couldn't get the thought of Marceline possibly being the serial killer they had been looking for.

. . .

Fallon Heat walked through the school corridors, desperate to find her best friend Fionna. As she was hurrying to tell her the important news, she bumped into someone and fell down.

"Well if it ain't the Princess of Flames!" Ashley Zogotta stood over Fallon, brushing back her hair and admiring what she had done, as a predator looks down upon its newly killed prey.

"Leave me alone." she prepared to stand up, before she was pushed down again.

Ashley snickered. "'Leave me alone!'" she imitated, laughing. "You sad cause your boyfriend got killed?" Ashley pointed, grinning, almost evilly down upon Fallon.

"You sad cause you only got one friend?" everyone was soon gathering around them, creating a circle, chanting for Fallon to stand and put up a fight.

"Why you sad Fallon?" another person in the crowd jeered out.

At this point, the bright-haired girl could only look down at the floor and block out all sound coming to her head. She was afraid because tears were about to roll down her face, and she couldn't let this jerk know that she was weak.

"Are you sad cause your flame died out?"

Fallon felt a part of her snap, and she turned her head up to look at the person standing above her. Ashley smiled, knowing she had hit a spot. The girl on the floor ground her teeth together, and clenched her fists.

"Her flame died out!" Ashley laughed at the wordplay.

"Agh!" Fallon jumped up, surprising the witch, and punched her clean across the face.

Ashley fell to the ground, coughing as she glared at the one who had attacked her. A small trail of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth.

The hallway grew quiet, and Fallon's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. As the bell rang, people filed out and Fallon picked up her backpack, running away to her homeroom.

...

Bubblegum and Gumball walked to Language Arts together, which was taught by Mr. Butler.

Gumball was aware of his sister's current condition, and was still researching and asking her what had caused.. such a reaction. The terrified look in her bloodshot eyes all the time was not only bothering him, but his parents and other people at Ooo High as well.

He would hold her hand, squeezing it, giving the image of incest to some other students, however he didn't care. He wanted to keep his beloved sister safe, and Gumball feeling the tension shrinking somewhat in his sister's body was enough to let him know that he was helping her, hopefully at least a little bit.

The brother and sister sat down together, still holding hands, and the bell rang.

A man with white hair walked into the room with a navy blue suit and red tie. Speakly hoarsely, he started. "Class, may you please take out-"

He was interrupted by Bonnibel Bubblegum's quivering hand raised in the air. "Excuse me sir... may I... may I have a drink.. of water?" her shaking, voice projected through the room.

Aware of Bonnibel's unsteady condition at the moment, he nodded and continued. "Take out your essays from last night and a pen, then pass it to your neighbor."

Gumball watched Bonnibel's careful steps, his amethyst eyes seeing her every movement. The flats she wore slightly clacked when she brought down her foot, and she walked with her head up and straight, with that look in her eyes he saw in them every day now.

She reached the water fountain at the corner of the room and stopped, her hand slowly moving towards the fountain.

The pink-haired senior sighed, turning his head to look at his 3-page essay, the words on them clear and neat.

It was then that he heard the scream that came from his sister's mouth, echoing around the classroom.

* * *

**You know, I'll probably only make this a couple more chapters. Yeaaa that would be fine. Like maybe five or six chapters. Maybe. You guys watch Naruto? It's pretty freaking amazing. ANYWAYS GUYS I will update sooner next time.**


End file.
